User blog:Cubobble3/Vote for Caeleb
'First off, I want to express just how thankful I am to all the players who made this season what it was, and to the hosts for creating what was an extremely exciting season. It wouldn’t have been as fun and entertaining without every single one of you. I am over the moon just getting the chance to be here and argue my case. I never knew if I had what it takes to make it and I am so ecstatic to be able to do so, especially in a season filled with only icons and legends. ' 'I do feel I deserve your vote for sole survivor of Fiordland. I played an intense and dedicated game and gave everything I could to this season. I was a powerful physical player, had a beneficial social game, and demonstrated a well-balanced strategy. ' 'Physical: ' 'This is the most obvious and demonstrative part of my game, as I won the most individual immunities. The most not only in Fiordland, but in the series of Louvre as a whole, setting a new record of 5. I threw myself at every challenge, even when starting this game I had thought I wasn’t all too good at them. I’m glad I was able to prove myself wrong. Altogether, it is evident that my physical game was extremely strong, and an integral part of my journey. ' 'Social: ' 'While the physical game may appear to be my strongest suit, I believe my social game is what carried me farthest. I used trust as my strongest tool. Throughout this season only four people ever voted against me and I brought two of them to FTC with me. I was able to play a game of high trust and loyalty. Bringing Landen here may seem like a risk, but it was to demonstrate that I was loyal to those I trusted. Previously, I had also told both Alper and Landen that I would go to the end with them if I could, and I was able to pull that off. ' 'Playing a strong social game prevented me from receiving any votes until F7, as I had made it evident that I would be a valuable person to work with. My premerge sociability warned me about Chieko’s swap vote on Patea 2.0, as I had Bronson, Junessy, and Marie all telling me they were voting her. It placed me in the majority in Waiau 3.0. Ultimately, and arguably most important, it made my place on the newly merged tribe very prominent. My connections secured me as a central player in the alliance of 6 that was formed immediately, as EACH member had a strong connection with me from earlier in the game. Simultaneously, Bronson and Alper both had strong connections with me and gave me insights to their own game at the merge vote, with Bronson wanting to work with me and Alper warning me about Poteet’s Self Vote and his own Vote Reveal (an advantage that would allow him to find out who voted who after a tribal council). I worked on the idol bridge with both Miguel and Rhi for the beginning part of the merge, and Jared (and Bryce but I’m unsure if Bryce knew Jared was helping me) later on. Sadly, I wasn’t able to find this idol while any of those players (except Bryce) were still in the game, however I persisted even when I lost those closest to me by not only finding the idol but also adapting to a tribe that I became expendable to. ' 'Strategic: ' 'My strategy in Fiordland was to have a flexible mindset and be a valuable number, and this rested upon my social game. I wanted to ensure that I would avoid being the target when people were deciding who they wanted to go home, that they would want to keep me over others. This was most obvious when Miguel was targeted over me. A surprising fact: out of all the castaways on Fiordland, I have been to the most tribal councils. Yet, there was not a single tribal that I did not put my all into. ' 'In the early merge, I was in a very strong position with a stable alliance of 6, and a smaller close alliance of 3. This allowed me the freedom to be a prominent voice in who would be sent home. However, after F9 tribal my game was turned upside down and my entire strategy had to be adapted. Survival, immunity wins, and new alliances became a core part of my new game play, This rested upon my strong connection with Jared who warned me about the F7 vote. I wasn’t truly able to refind my position until F6, when I played my idol and sent Aston home. Doing so, and winning immunity for the next two rounds, allowed me to decide who I wanted to have sit next to me in FTC. ' 'I spent a lot of my energy on this season, because this game meant a lot to me. I cultivated close personal connections with so many of you, that I continue to cherish even when our games became rivalries. I enjoy all of you and think your time is extremely valuable, which is why I am looking forward to answering your questions. There’s a lot more I want to say about my game, and hopefully this will come to light as I sway your concerns. Overall I believe I played the strongest physical, social and strategic game and deserve your vote. I hope you think so too. ' Category:Blog posts Category:Fiordland Blog Posts